


Thief's Sigil

by Jaelijn



Series: Symmetry of Souls [2]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Childhood, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Pre-Way Back, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaelijn/pseuds/Jaelijn
Summary: Avon had been a child. (A Soulmate AU)
Relationships: Avon's parents, Kerr Avon/Vila Restal, OFC/OFC
Series: Symmetry of Souls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758451
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Rebels and Fools





	Thief's Sigil

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from [Rebels and Fools #4](https://rebelsandfools.tumblr.com/post/626427012368793600/rebels-and-fools-issue-4) \- and this time, it's also another exploration of the soulmate trope. I'm really enjoying playing with these; in retrospect, there is probably also a metaphor in this for ~something~. Also definitely not my _one and only_ headcanon about Avon's family, but one of them.

He had been a _child_. Avon had been a child, before the universe had taught him how restricted others were by convention, how difference was always regarded with suspicion, how love and friendship and loyalty meant so little to those who laid claim to them the most, before the Federation attempted to trap him with the illusion of freedom - freedom from the suppressants, the re-education, as long as he stayed in line, as long as he dropped the dangerous research, as long as he _followed_.

But he had been a child, with an annoyance of an older brother and parents who, having failed that brother, attempted to shield Avon for as long as they could. He had been a child, and so he had felt nothing but excitement when the mark began to crystalise in the palm of his hand. He'd noticed it first when he'd woken up, curled on his side with his hand right there in front of his face - a little blemish that he couldn't remember having been there before. He'd rubbed at it, curious to see whether it would come off - it hadn't - and over the next hours, while he'd sat up in bed doing some idle maths before getting up, it had darkened to the full mark. No longer a shapeless blotch, it had become a symbol that Avon hadn't recognised - but he had known, then, what the mark was.

Soulmarks were so rare now that they existed mostly in fairy tales and penny romances, but Avon had known that they were real. Even back then he had found it difficult to make friends. A soulmate was just what he needed, what he wanted, someone, according to the stories, who would understand him instinctively. He'd been excited when he'd gone up to Mother, to present her the mark.

He hadn't been prepared for the alarm that flickered briefly in her eyes before she had hidden it away. He hadn't been prepared for the seriousness with which she had sat him down on her chair - even though he hadn't meant to bother her for long, even though she was working - and had gone to fetch Mum. He hadn't been prepared for the worry in Mum's face, always the more expressive of his parents, nor for the way she'd folded him into her arms. He had thought they would be happy for him.

He'd been a child - but after Mother had explained, he was no longer.

His talents had already drawn the Federation's attention, because of his brother. The Federation provided structure, provided work, but they used humans as tools, and Avon - Kerr - could be a valuable tool. He would have it difficult enough already - difficult to be so clever, difficult to be an Avon, difficult to have that kind of attention on him. If the Federation found out that he had a soulmark, they would use it against him without hesitation. The odds of him actually finding his soulmate were nothing against the odds of the Federation using this as leverage against them all.

The Federation had too much leverage already. The mark would have to go.

He hadn't been prepared for the depth of emotion in Mother's eyes. He hadn't been prepared for the "I'm sorry, Kerr."

They'd found a trustworthy surgeon quickly, one who could be paid off to keep his silence. Before the surgery, Mum'd made Avon delete all photos, all drawings, any depiction of the soulmark at all - she had been _nice_ about it, and Avon had _understood_ , because he might have been a child, but he wasn't stupid. He'd made sure to do the job properly, even though the temptation to keep just something, just anything had been nearly overwhelming. But he'd understood that he shouldn't have taken the photos, shouldn't have made the sketches. Once something was in the system, it was difficult to get rid of, but even at that age Avon'd known what he was doing, as had Mother. There'd been no data trace left when they were done.

He'd been put under for the surgery, even though it had only been his hand. Soulmarks weren't just skin blemishes. They would have to go deep to make sure it didn't recur. They would take apart his hand and put it back together again. When Avon had woken up, his palm had been heavily bandaged, his arm numb from the elbow down. He couldn't see the place where it had been, for the bandages, but he'd known the mark would be gone.

The surgery had been well done. There wasn't a sign of it on his hand. Because he had been a child, Avon had grieved for it the only way he had known how - crying and burrowing himself in schoolwork. He had never mentioned the chronic sensitivity that resulted from the removal to either of his parents. He could deal with the pain even when it was cold and it was at its worst. He didn't blame his parents either, but the incident sowed a grain of resentment about other people and their demands on his person that would never fade.

* * *

When he met a certain Delta thief, flaunting _his_ mark on his palm as if it were nothing, meant nothing, were no risk or threat at all, he resolved to do everything to keep the thief away from him.

He should have known that a soulmate linked to him by a thief's sigil would not assail his defences, but dance around them.


End file.
